


I hate loving you

by luthienblack



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienblack/pseuds/luthienblack
Summary: The fight against Gary Smith still bothered Jimmy Hopkins. After a little visit of his nemesis, Jimmy realizes that his feelings for him are not what he actually hoped to be.





	I hate loving you

The Bullworth Academy was finally at peace. The cliques did not fight each other on school grounds, the bullies did not mess with the little kids anymore, Mandy stopped picking on Beatrice. Anyways, the reign of Jimmy Hopkins was prosperous and enduring. But even with all that calmness, something still bothered the boy.

Jimmy was lying in his bedroom, unable to sleep. It was past curfew and he was rolling over in bed as flashes of his last fight against Gary Smith went through his mind. Deep down, Jimmy did not want any of that to happen. Gary was a psychopath, a maniac... But he was the first person to reach out to him... Even though it was not sincere, Gary's "friendship" had comforted her while it lasted. Thinking about Gary was nice and painful at the same time... He was a motherfucker... But Jimmy, deep inside, loved that motherfucker. He was ashamed to admit it to himself, but he could not help it.  
The hours passed and Jimmy could not sleep. He then decided to get up and check the television, maybe there was something worth watching at that time.

The boy opened the bedroom door, looking down the dark corridor ahead of him. Suddenly a hand pushed him back in, knocking him to the floor with a thud on the carpet. That was when he saw Gary emerging from the shadows into the faint light of the room.

"Well well well... Here he is! King Hopkins in his golden chambers!" Gary said mockingly.

"Gary?" Jimmy's eyes widened in alarm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah... What the hell am I doing here?" Said the boy, in his usual ironic tone. "I have no idea... No idea at all..."

"How did you get in here?"

"Hah, that was very easy, the prefects in this shit are retarded! You, more than anyone else should have known..." Gary stepped over Jimmy's legs and made his way to one of the chairs in the room, sitting as if he had been invited to do so. "I see your reign here in Bullworth is prosperous... People tremble when they hear your name... Do you force nerds to do your homework? Do you make the bullies your slaves? What about Pete? Is he your Slave Leia? I bet he suck your dick every day, haha..."

"Just tell me why you're here, Gary..." Jimmy asked impatiently, standing up. "You wouldn't mind leaving the asylum at this time if it weren't something important..."

"Ooh... Easy, Jimmy-boy... I'll just tell you why I'm here..."

Without warning, Gary stood up, walked over to Jimmy and gave him a kiss. The boy, frightened, pushed the other away.

"What the fuck are you doing???" Jimmy asked, flushed.

"What?  What's wrong? I thought this was normal for you... I've seen you kissing Trent Northwick, Gord Vendome, Vance Medici and even Duncan..."

"Shut up!"

"But it's true. I don't think even that stupid Algie escaped your smooches... You're more of a whore than Lola!"

"Shut up, motherfucker!!!" Jimmy was furious and charged towards Gary, ready to slap him in the face. But Gary was ready and grabbed Jimmy tightly around the waist, locking the boy's arms to his body. The boy tried to free himself from the squeeze punching Gary on his side, but he didn't budge. He led Jimmy, who was struggling, to the bed and laid on top, immobilizing him.

"Get off me! What is wrong with you?"

Gary did not answer, only kissed Jimmy's neck voraciously, leaving red marks in the places where his mouth went. He moved his hips against the boy's, rubbing on his bulge like an animal. He bite Jimmy so hard in some sensitive spots on his neck that the boy groaned in pain. Jimmy was slowly surrendering to Gary's violent assaults.

"Gary... S-stop... Ouch!" Jimmy could barely speak, his neck was sore at the spots where Gary bit. _"What's up with Gary now?"_ he thought.

 His kisses were warm and wild, and he bit Jimmy's ear so hard, making the boy shiver all over. Gary felt that, little by little, Jimmy was giving in, and smiled at each bite, each hickey.

"You're enjoying it, huh? I knew you were a fag..." He said, watching the boy blush madly beneath him. When he felt it was safe to free him, Gary did it, kissing Jimmy's lips voraciously, who surrendered completely to him. Jimmy was angry at himself for letting that asshole dominate him like that... He couldn't help but admit he was enjoying it... Enjoying having Gary there with him. _"I'm so stupid."_ he thought as Gary bit his bottom lip so hard that blood drops sprouted out of it. Jimmy grabbed Gary and pulled him away for a moment, so he could breathe.

"What's up with you, Gary?" He asked breathlessly. The young man would not answer, just assaulted at Jimmy, trying to take his shirt off, whispering in his ear.

"Moron... Moron..." Gary took off his shirt and began to lay kisses and sore bites down Jimmy's chest, who moaned at each bite. The kisses ended in his lower belly, and there Gary lowered his pants, revealing the boy's cock fully erect. Unable to hold back a smile, Gary put it in his mouth shamelessly, making Jimmy moan loudly.

"Aahhh Gary!" Jimmy let out a groan, watching Gary go up and down with his lips, swallowing every inch he could with his wide mouth. "A-and you say I'm the faggot?" Jimmy stammered. Gary sucked him hard, spitting on the boy's thick cock and licking it from base to tip, giving off perverted smiles, smearing himself with saliva and precum.

"Mmm... Jimmy-boy... You're so tasty..." Gary was holding Jimmy's buttocks, digging his nails there, making the boy push his hips forward and go deeper into his mouth. He pressed his lips together tighter and rubbed his tongue willingly, feeling Jimmy's cock throbbing. Jimmy, unable to contain himself, stood up, knelt on the bed, and, holding Gary's head firmly, began to fuck his mouth. He felt the young man's warm tongue rub the lower part of his cock, his glans touching the back of his throat. He did not know why Gary was letting him do that, but he took full advantage of it. He put his cock deep into his mouth and then took off, watching Gary gasp in laughter. "Heheh... You're good at it, Jimmy-boy... I wanna see what else you can do..."

So Gary began undressing, exhibiting his slender and slightly athletic body. Jimmy approached and began to kiss him eagerly, putting their two dicks together, rubbing them with one hand while the other gripped one of Gary's buttocks. Gary responded to his kisses erotically, their tongues twisting, mixing sweat and saliva. Jimmy laid the young man on the bed and lingered on licking his nipples, still rising and lowering his hand on the joined cocks. To repay some of the pain Gary had given him before, he bit his nipple a bit harder, making the young man scream in pain.

"Ouch! Be carefull, moron!"

"Ooh, did I find your weak spot, Gary?" Asked Jimmy with a naughty grin, licking where he bit to ease the pain he caused.

"Shut up and suck my cock, Hopkins!" Gary exclaimed in protest, lowering Jimmy's head to the height of his dick. Laughing, Jimmy licked the tip of Gary's dick slowly. He have done this on some school boys before... Yeah, Gary was right about Trent and the others... Except for Algernon!

The boy sucked on Gary's cock eagerly, making the young man moan madly. Wanting to see Gary moan even more, he did something he had never tried before. He brought his fingers to Gary's lips and smeared them with his saliva, without removing his mouth from his cock, then lowered one of his fingers to Gary's butthole and forced it to penetrate, drawing a trembling moan from the young man. Jimmy continued fingering him, making him spread his legs, completely surrendered. Gradually he inserted two more fingers, and stretched out Gary's hole, making him moan like crazy.

"Aaahhh! AAAHH!!"

Gary stood up abruptly, switching places with Jimmy. He "mounted" on him, placing the tip of the boy's thick cock in his butthole.

"Gary... Have you ever done that before?" Asked Jimmy curiously.

"No..." And without warning, he sat on Jimmy's cock, making it penetrate him whole. He let out a loud moan, just as Jimmy.

"You're fucking crazy!" Said Jimmy, feeling himself completely inside Gary.

"N-now you realize that... Jimmy-boy?" Gary asked in a trembling voice.

Leaning on Jimmy's thick thighs, the young man began to rise and lower his hips, his fully exposed cock swinging erotically as he paced up the moves. The pain of being so suddenly invaded by Jimmy's thick cock was gradually giving way to pleasure. Jimmy could not suppress his moans, which grew louder and louder. The boy then pulled Gary close to him, kissing him willingly.

"Ahh!! Gary... Aaahhh!"

"Hahh... Aahh… Hit me Jimmy-boy..." Gary asked, putting one of Jimmy's hands on his buttock.

The boy, a little embarrassed, slapped Gary hard, who screamed, laughing sadistically.

"AHH! Harder, moron!" Gary said, biting Jimmy's shoulder hard.

"Ouch!" Jimmy slapped him harder than the first time, leaving a red mark of his hand on the young man's fair skin. He felt Gary's inside narrow, squeezing his cock. He gave more slaps on his's buttocks, groaning uncontrollably.

"Aahh… Yes, moron! Like that... Haah!" Gary put Jimmy on top. "Come on... Come on Jimmy-boy... Fuck me!”

"Ahhh… You faggot... Ahh!!" Jimmy began to move frantically inside Gary, making him howl in pleasure. He fucked him with all his might, feeling uncontrollable waves of pleasure shifting from Gary's body to his. The young man scratched Jimmy's back, leaving red marks on his clear, freckled skin. The boy's hand instinctively grabbed Gary's dick, starting a wank that made Gary go wild.

"Uhhh... Jimmy-boy... J-Jimmy-boy... Aahh!!!" Gary could not take it anymore and had a huge orgasm in Jimmy's hand. His hot semen spread through his chest.

The boy kept fucking Gary without mercy, making the bed wobble at each thrust, holding Gary by the neck firmly. Feeling the contractions and the wave of pleasure that ran through Gary's body, he decided not to hold it any longer. With a howl of delight by his lover's ear, Jimmy filled Gary's interior with his cum, falling down on him, exhausted and aching.

Jimmy's wounds, caused by Gary during the sex, began to throb. He felt dizzy, but completely happy. He smiled foolishly at Gary, who gave him a tender, affectionate kiss, unlike the previous ones, so brutal and ferocious.

"Hmmm... What was that, Jimmy-boy..." Gary asked lazily.

"You tell me..." Jimmy laid on the bed and hugged Gary from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"You love me... Don't you?"

Jimmy frowned a bit. Admitting that he loved Gary was difficult even for himself...

"I hate to admit it..." Jimmy said, nibbling at Gary's ear. "But yeah... I love you."

"Humpf! You better, moron!" Gary said, settling into Jimmy's arms. The boy did not see it, but Gary smiled with satisfaction, before falling asleep.


End file.
